<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers For Our Grave by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099777">Flowers For Our Grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hanahaki Disease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>daffodil, meaning "unrequited love";</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers For Our Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>daffodil, meaning "unrequited love";</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew it would only end in heartbreak; he was the prince, after all, and the next king of Lucis. But you can’t help what your heart longs for, even if it is something you can never reach. That’s why, weeks into your trip across Lucis to reach Altissia, you were woken by a scratching in your throat. It was a feeling you had hoped you’d never feel, and the petals that fell from your lips only cemented that fact deeper in your mind. </p><p> </p><p>You grew sluggish after that, having to be saved by the boys more and more as your strength declined rapidly. What surprised you was the boys never caught on to the flowers you hid in your sleeping bag or in the woods. At least, you thought no one had noticed.</p><p>It was after a hunt. Before the flowers had appeared, you would have been able to finish the hunt on your own, but now you were barely able to keep up with the others. As you hid behind a rock, you coughed out a small pile of daffodils, their pale yellow petals streaked with black and red.</p><p>“(Y/n)?” Prompto’s voice made you jump, but you weren’t fast enough to keep him from seeing the flowers at your feet. As soon as he saw them, he was crouched by your side, a hand on your back. His eyes were creased with worry, and you could faintly feel his hand shaking against your back. “What -- How long, (Y/n)?”</p><p>“A few weeks,” you managed to say before you began coughing again. His lips turned down in a frown as he rubbed your back. After a few seconds, the coughing died down, and you looked him in the eyes. “I’ll be okay, Prompto. Just please, don’t tell them.”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“Prompto, please,” you pleaded. He clenched his jaw, the silence stretching between the two of you, before he gave a weak nod. You sighed in relief. “Thank you.”</p><p>After that, Prompto rarely left your side. It confused you; he wasn’t bound to help you, not like he was to Noct. Yet he stayed with you, comforting you as the disease progressed. Day after day, you grew weaker, to the point that the boys had to leave you behind when they went out on hunts. You half expected them to come back and question what was wrong, but they never did. And Prompto kept your secret to himself.</p><p>He never told any of the others what was going on with you, even though they would always ask him. It was hard, but whenever he thought to tell them, he’d be met with an image of you hating him. That was the one thing that he never wanted to happen.</p><p>Unlike with Cindy, Prompto had kept his crush on you on the down low, keeping it close to the vest. Not even Noct knew of the blond’s feelings for you, but the Lucian heir knew that his best friend harbored <em>something</em> for you.</p><p>It was after a hunt -- a few weeks after Prompto found out about the daffodils -- that you collapsed. The blond was sent into a panic as you lay on the ground, blooms spewing from your lips as the others could only watch. Prompto came to crouch next to you, pulling you into his arms as you struggled to breath.</p><p>Your eyes were wide with fear as they stared at Prompto’s face, small tears slipping from them.</p><p>“P-Prom, I don’t want--”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he interuppted, tears of his own mixing with yours. He pushed a lock of your hair behind your ear, giving you a sad smile. “It’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>Prompto watched as you struggled to breath, feeling your time was about up. With shaky hands, he cradled your face, bringing you closer to him. With all the care of a mother with their child, he pressed a single kiss to your forehead, feeling your last breath leave your body.</p><p>“Just rest, for now,” he muttered, a cough racking his body as a single hemlock flower landed on your cool cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hemlock, meaning "you will kill me".<br/>Yes, I did Prompto dirty...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>